stevenuniversofanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Jake the Dad/Entrevistando: Bubble-Blitz e Flamarcos
center|500px center|500px Olá pessoal, tudo bem? Hoje trago a vocês a minha entrevista com os Escritores do Mês e para começar minhas entrevistas, irei entrevistar: Bubble-Blitz e Flamarcos, criadores de Telúricas em Homeworld. Gostei muito de fazer essa entrevista com my friends, abaixo verá a entrevista completa Entrevista com Jake the Dad: Marcos e Bubble :"Quando vocês decidiram fazer TEM juntos?" Marcos: Bom, na metade desse ano... BB era meio nova na wiki, eu simplesmente falei sobre a ideia.. e a BB já ofereceu pra ajudar! Bubble: Quando ele começou a falar de ideias de uma nova fanfic no chat da SUW. Eu simplesmente implorei pra ajudar ele. :"Como vocês escrevem os episódios? Vocês fazem os episódios juntos ou cada um faz um episódio?" Bubble: Cada um escreve os episódios separadamente, mas você deve se perguntar como nos dividimos. Bom, por gostos, se ele quer muito fazer um episódio, eu deixo e vice-versa. Trabalhamos bem juntos. Marcos: Aliás, escrevemos separados mas ao mesmo tempo juntos.. Mandamos trechos dos eps.. E damos opiniões um pro outro.. Opiniões e ideias. :"Isso é muito bom, falem alguma qualidade de vocês" Bubble: Marcos, fala de mim que eu falo de você. Marcos: Ok, BB. Bubble: Marcos é otimista, criativo e sempre dá um jeito em erros nas fanfics. Ele me ajuda muito, não sei o que seria sem a ajuda dele. Marcos: BB é criativa, gosto muito dos eps que ela faz, tem histórias muito bem desenroladas... É inspiradora, inteligente, uma ótima amiga! :thumb|150px|Cat Eye, personagem favorita de Bubble e Marcos.Wow, vejo que vocês são realmente uma dupla quase perfeita, chorando aqui -q. Qual é o seu personagem favorito de TEM? Bubble: Cat Eye. Ela é super divertida e não tem medo de nada, ela é tipo eu só que laranja e imortal. Marcos: Admiro muito a Cat Eye <3 além disso gosto muito da relação que ela tem com a Vana! É uma boa personalidade! (Personalidade que a BB criou, claro.) :"Pra vocês, qual foi o melhor episódio que escreveram até agora?" Bubble: Perto de Casa. Eu adorei escrever, coloquei muitos detalhes que hoje em dia não coloco mais. Vou voltar a escrever assim no futuro. Marcos: Em minha opinião: Neko Fever... Adorei escrever a briga de Vanadinite e Moss, além de ser um momento importante da série, em que elas oficialmente se tornam rivais. :"Se fosse haver um episódio crossover, com que série vocês iriam fazer crossover?" Bubble: Ahhh, pergunta difícil! Comet Gems e Histórias de Lapis Lazuli são minhas favoritas, então são elas. Marcos: Bem... Acho que ou Comet Gems ou Max e os Guardiões do Cristal, são ótimas séries que recomendo! :Crossover reservado então -q Marcos: Talvez daqui a algum tempo tenhamos crossover mesmo, quem sabe, né, BB? :"Depois de TEM acabar, vocês pretendem fazer mais uma fanfict juntos?" Bubble: Somos uma dupla, claro que sim. Marcos: Ainda não planejamos muita coisa, já que TEM ainda não está nem em seu recheio do biscoito (metade), mas, sim! Somos uma dupla! :Que ótima notícia! O que vocês tem a revelar sobre os próximos episódios para os fãs de TEM? Bubble: Novas gems, novas historias, novas vilãs e um novo curta. Marcos: Introduziremos a primeira vilã! Dica: Será um quartzo, só falo isso. :Wow, parece que essa promete. "O que vocês diriam pra alguém que quer começar uma fanfict?" Bubble: Algo pra quem está iniciando fics? Cuidado. Saiba o que está fazendo e busque ajuda, vejo muita fanfic de qualidade ruim por ai. Se fosse por mim, ensinaria todos com todas as dicas que tenho. Marcos: Bem... Seja criativo! Crie uma história sua, algo que intrigue, aliás, peça ajuda a outros, ser escritor solo não é ser escritor, todos precisam de ajuda. :Belas palavras .dcc Última pergunta, "O que vocês tem a dizer aos usuários que querem ser fãs de TEM sobre TEM?" (Pergunta meio bugada, mas ok) Marcos: Que? Ah, entendi. Bubble: Leiam quando quiser e como quiser. Não leia se não quiser, tudo depende da sua vontade. Marcos: Bem.... Vou dizer o que acho sobre TEM: Eu e a BB queremos uma série nova, com algo inesperado... Gems de Homeworld que adoram a Terra e sua cultura... Em minha opinião, é o que atraia a maioria do público. :Ok, obrigado pela entrevista :D Bubble: Foi um prazer. Marcos: De nada. Espero que tenham gostado da entrevista! A próxima entrevista acontecerá no mês que vem! Obrigado :D Categoria:Posts de blog